Frieza The Evil Emperor
by thegreatone97
Summary: Frieza and his men are out in space looking for planets to conquer he finds one with interesting life what will Frieza do In Halkeginia find out here on Dragon Ball Z Kai. (Takes place after S4 of FOZ and for DBZ... well lets make it non canon like the movies.)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys how are you all doing I decided to make a dbz and FOZ crossover Its probably not going to be best one out there but I will do my best. The events of FOZ happen right after season 4 and for dbz well... Just think of it as a dbz movie where the movies don't fit with the canon storyline like for example, tree of might, return of cooler, fusion reborn, etc. Anyways lets go**

"My lord we found a planet that has life forms." said one of frieza men. "This place has some type of magic performs what it looks like to be humans. It not earth it doesn't even have a name but all we can say that its has 2 moon."

Frieza just sat quietly on his transportation device. "I guess we can obtain one more planet that has power. Alright set the coordinates to land." he said.

"Yes sir." said one of frieza men. "Prepare for landing everyone." he said to the rest of frieza men.

 **On Tristain**

"Come here dog!" said louise angrily chasing after saito. "You still look at other women even though you married me." " I didn't mean it I accidently grabbed siesta on her boobs because I slipped." said saito.

"Oh you are going to get it explosion!" said louise. "Ahhhh." said saito.

There was a dark shadow coming down near the school in which everybody was noticing.

"What is that?" said Saito. "Everyone stay here and don't move that thing looks dangerous." said Jean colbert.

Frieza's spaceship finally landed. Everyone in the academy looked confused and worried however, Jean colbert had a bad feeling. Frieza's spaceship finally opened where there was big group of an army lined up to escort Frieza. "Who are these people they don't look like humans. Hey delfin."

"Yeah what is it."

"Do you know who these people are."

"No. No clue who they are however keep your guard up I don't know why but I have a weird feeling about these guys."

Frieza came out of his spaceship with with transporter device with zarbon and diadoria.

"This is the place doesnt look so special to me." said frieza to himself. "Anyways, Greeting everyone my name is Lord Frieza the emperor. We traveling along in space where we seem to find out that this planet has some good resouces and for us to make this planet ours.

"What." said colbert. "You don't have the right to own this place we don't to be under your evil empire now leave this place at once."

Frieza laugh. "Now now, we don't want to start lossing people on my new planet that I will start to conquer."

Saito was really confused on what was going on. "Wait, He looks familiar like I've seen him somewhere." said saito to himself.

I could of sworn I have seen him on something. No maybe I'm just overthinking stuff."

"Saito." said louise. "Are you alright."

saito hugged louise. "Don't worry if he tries to hurt you I will make sure he will pay." said

saito. Louise blushed.

"You won't conquer anything. We already live in a place where someone is already in charge of this place." said colbert.

"Oh... and who might that be." said frieza.

"That's something you will never find out now leave this place at once." said colbert.

Frieza chuckled. "Alright thats fine if you don't want to tell but I'm sure you will start talking once I start making sacrifices here."

That made colbert angry. "If you dare to hurt any of my students I'll make sure to kill you myself."

"Well then give me directions to your leader then no one will get hurt." said frieza. He was starting to lose his patience.

"No." said colbert confidentially **(A/N Big mistake Mr. Jean colbert)**

Frieza sighed "Its a shame I have to choose someone death when I'm about to conquer them. Let's see who wants to die first." Frieza looked around to find someone. "I'll start with you fats." Frieza put his arm out and prepare his death beam. Frieza targeted

Malicorne, Suddenly theres was a quick burst of light that no one saw however they heard something.

"Hey guys if any of you are using your magic please stop I'm already uncomfortable with this frieza guy." said Malicorne. He then shot up to the sky.

"No, DON'T DO THIS FRIEZA!!!!!!" said colbert sceaming. Frieza then clench his fingers.

"HELP HELP I HAVENT EVEN HAD A GIRLFRI-

 **EXPLOSION OCCURS**.

Everyone stood still and can't even imagine what just happened. Colbert now realize what Frieza was truly capable.

Frieza had just an evil smirk. "Alright so lets try this again, where's is your ruler." Everyone didn't say anything.

Saito stood in shock while louise started to cry on saito chest. "This can't be happening is this a dream." he said

"No response again huh, ok then who is going to be my next target then." said frieza looking around with a smile in his face. Ah looks like I found my next target."

"STOP IT." said saito yelling.

Frieza looked suprised at the kid who yelled. "Our princess is 5 miles away down south." said saito "Well this is great news, frieza said to himself. "Hey also can you point me in the direction I have to go.

Saito pointed south looking at the ground.

"Well then, diadoria you are incharge of my men and my spaceship. zarbon you are coming with me. "Yes sir." said zarbon bowing.

Frieza and zarbon flew off in the direction of princess Henrietta.

Saito fell down crying with louise.

 **Well how was it good,bad got any question, concerns about the story let me and maybe I will put you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how are you doing, anyways lets get it on with Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz and FOZ**

As zarbon and frieza took off everyone was stun of just happened. No one said anything.

Louise and Saito stood hugging each other.

"Damn, that Frieza." said Saito. "Hey Louise."

Louise looked up with teary eyes. "Maybe this isn't a good time." said Saito to himself. He pulled louise head to his chest. Right it would be best to stay quiet for a moment.

 **Back to Frieza** Frieza and zarbon was flying across the land of Tristain.

"My lord I think that the place." said Zarbon

"Well I guess you can say it looks like a good place for an emporer." said frieza. "Lets land in front of the palace zarbon."

Frieza landed in front of the palace. "Greeting fellow guards of the city my name is Lord Frieza I come for an appointment with the ruler of this place."

"Hime-sama." said one of the guard "We were never told that she would any bring visitors today." "Oh but indeed its true." said frieza. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some business I got to take care of." The guard stop frieza from his entrance from the door. "You can't come in, Hime-sama is the only person who can bring outsiders. Now leave this place." said the one of guard.

Frieza does his signature laugh. "That isn't a smart thing do, Zarbon. Knock them out.

"Yes my lord." said zarbon. Zarbon then flew over to them and knocked over the guards.

"They can also make a good use for us when they join my army." said frieza. Frieza and zarbon enter the mansion. "Alright For certain her room is at the top." Frieza then flew up the stairs where he saw a guard standing next to a door. "I guess will ask her." Frieza went up to her. "Excuse me I'm looking for the queen do you know where I can find." "huh? I wasn't aware that Hime-Sama had visitors, she right behind here." Agnes opened the door to reveal the Queen of tristain.

 **Back at the academy** "Alright fine, men get inside the ship we don't want to scare them even more." said diodria. Everyone went inside the the spaceship.

"Everyone get inside your room and don't come out intill tomorrow." " Yes Colbert-sensai." said one of the students. Jean Colbert was just looking at the spaceship untill he went inside to talk to the headmaster of tristain academy.

"Osmond. there's been a disturbance here. said colbert.

"Yes, I saw the whole thing outside the window this is terrible. Something I would imagine that would happened here. I must say who was that person inside that little thing." said Osmond

"His name is Frieza. His plan here in halkegania is to take it over and be the emporer. said colbert

"Hmmm... Frieza huh sound like an interesting name. Where did he run off."

"Saito told where the Hime-sama was he was trying to help us basically so he can leave but theres many things to what Frieza is going to do the hime-sama. Its only a matter of time that he will rule this place."

 **Back on Tristain** Frieza looked at Henritta and then got out of his transportation device then placed his hand on his upper chest area "How are you doing Hime-sama." Henritta was confused on what was going on. "Who are you." said Henritta. "My name is Lord Frieza I've come to your planet in hoping I could take over as The Emporer of this place. Now I'm asking nicely of you to make me emporer of this place.

"Why?" What is your intent here in Tristian. said henritta. "Nothing really its just that theres magic here and it will be useful for me and my army. Its simple really just give me what I want and you'll be safe. No one gets harmed.

"No you are someone who will use it for power." Henrietta said.

"Perhaps you need time to think about it its fine, If you didn't know I killed one of your people back where my spaceship landed."

"What!?" said Agnes. She drew her sword at zarbon. He snatched it fast not even she had time to react.

"You what?" Henrietta. Frieza walked over to one of her windows and looked down. "Yes I killed one of your people because no one wanted to tell me where you were then someone with blue told where you were and well here I am."

"Saito... tol- told you.

"I'll give you time to think about it but for now please make the right decision Hime-sama." Frieza then went inside his transportation device. "Hey Hime-sama somone is here to harm you." said a guard knocking at the door. "Looks like we're out of time, Zarbon lead the way." "Yes sire." said zarbon. Both of them flew straight up flew back to the spaceship. The guards of Henrietta finally came in. Henrietta couldn't understand what just happened however she had no choice but to go to war. "Agnes, call the muskett force." "yes hime-sama." said Agnes.

Back at Tristain academy

Louise and Saito were on bed hugging each other. "Hey Saito." said louise. "Yes." saito said.

"What would you do theh tried to hurt m-." said louise getting cut off by saito kissing her."

"Don't worry I will make sure they don't hurt you If they do I will make sure they will pay."

Louise just smile as they were about to kiss again someone opened the door. "Agnes?" said saito.

"The princess call for you." she said.

 **At Henrietta place** "Its a good thing I called you guys here. I know we won't be a match for him but i gather around with the other contries and they agreed to go to war."

"Huh." said saito and louise together. "Are you crazy he killed one of the students at the academy with just his finger."

Henrietta tried not to get that through her head. "I know however he won't be a match for us if everyone around here goes to war with Frieza." "Oh yeah thats right what did he want from you." said saito. "He me to resign from my position and make him The Emporer of Tristain little does he know that there are more contries than just us." Henrietta said. "He also said that theres magic here I think he meant the academy he said he wanted to use it for him and his army of men, so looks like he not alone."

Saito and Louise were still not convinced

"We beat the anicent dragon who almost impossible to defeat but in the managed to defeated it." Henrietta said.

That made saito and Louise gain some confidence

"Hey you're right maybe this time we'll be prepared." said saito. "Hey louise you can use your void magic to wipe him also." "Hey you're right I wiped out wardes army." said Louise. "Count me in." said someone. Saito looked back. It was julio. "I will make arranged meants with home country."

"Frieza won't stand a chance when the whole army of Halkegania is attack him." said Henrietta.

"Before this war start I would like go back to my home world." said saito. "I know it might sound odd right now but I need to look for something. Frieza looks somewhat familiar to me however I just can't put my finger on it" "Louise lets make that portal." "Yes" said Louise. The portal appeared well we will see you in a bit. Henrietta looked worried.

"Looks like we're here now we need to go to a manga store." said saito "whats manga?"

"Manga is... well lets call them books I'm sure I read a story that looked exactly like ughh... Saito stopped talking as he looked at a TV monitor that was premiering Dragonball Z Resurrection F. "No way so its that." Louise saw the TV and stood in shock.

 **Back on Tristian**

Frieza was in his spaceship look outside of his window. "Lord Frieza," said zarbon You weren't acting like yourself back there. whats going on." "What you didn't kill leader, My lord said diodoria. "Don't worry that was a little test I'm sure that she will get her whole army to attack us and thats exactly what I want, then all the people will know who Lord Frieza The Emporer is."

"Hey thats not some thinking there." said Diodoria. Frieza started to do his signature laugh

Saito and Louise were heading back to warn Henrietta about How dangerous frieza really is.

"Hime-sama!" screamed saito. "Damn it they lefted without us.

"Saito look." said louise. Theres was a large number of flying shipped heading to the direction of tristain academy.

 **Well thats wraps up chapter 2 how was it good,bad, got any concern, question about the story let me know untill next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. Anyways Lets get it on.** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ,DBGT, AND DBS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FOZ BELONGS TO NOBORU YAMAGUCHI**

"My lord." said one of Frieza Soilders "We have detected many flying ships not to far away from here."

"Flying ships you say," said frieza. "Prepare our soilders for battle.

"So you didn't take my advice after." Frieza said to himself. "Do you really think you have a chance against The Great Lord Frieza."

 **On Henrietta Ship**

 _Flashback_ _"Louise I want you to use your void magic you wiped out an entire army of waldes It might have an effect on Frieza and his entire army." said saito._ _Present time_

"Hime-sama we the mysterious looking ship." said one of Henrietta guards.

"Excellent, everyone hold your fire." said Henrietta. "Frieza you have 2 choices give up and be arrest or we will fight back to kill.

 **Frieza's Spaceship opened a hole on the top** Frieza was laughing and went up slowly with transportation device. "So Hime-sama did you think about what I said making me Emporer, and also I suggest that you stop this however, you guy really suprised me with your guys army you people would make Perfect soilders."

"You will not become Emperor, we are ok with people ruling over our country as of this time, now surrender of we will attack." said Henrietta.

Freiza sighed. "Such a dissapointment I never intent to kill any of you but it looks like I will be forced to." Frieza got out of his transportation device and his tail smacked it down on to the floor destroying it. Frieza then shot a ki blast up in the air.

Frieza soilders came out of the spaceship.

"Alright men just what Frieza attack everyone else expect the Princess." said appule. Everyone started to charge at the flying ships.

"Now louise use it." said saito. Louise started the ritual. Saito grabbed a sword to protect Louise. "Hey there." said Cui to Saito.

Saito swung his sword to cui but he dodge. "Really you're going to fight me with a sword don't me laugh kid." Saito then saw 2 of Frieza men approaching Louise as she was still coutinuing. Cui punched Saito in the stomach. "Is that all you got man that was easy, now I'm going to beat up something you like now, hmmm I'm going to beat that pink hair girl now bye." That made Saito angry. "If even land a finger on her I will make sure I will kill." Saito hand symbol glowed.

"What the." said Cui. Saito punched Cui of the ship and then rushed to Louise to attack the other Frieza soilders. Louise finshed there's a bright light that grew. All Frieza Men were terrified, "Help us Lord Frieza."

As the light dissappeared all of Frieza men were gone. No trace of them was left. Henrietta then gave out orders, "Alright now attack." everyone from the country of Halkegania was attacking Frieza. As the smoke Cleared there was also no sign of Frieza.

"Alright we did it." said Henrietta. Everyone on the other ships were celebrating.

"Fools do you really think you have won." said frieza flying above Henrietta Ship. Everyone was stun. "I must say whoever did use that magic has such great skill for wiping an entire army that the kind of stuff I want for my army. Now Zarbon and Diodoria attack the other ships leave this one to me. "Yes sir." said Zarbon and Diodoria. Zarbon landed on the ship of elf. Zarbon wasted no time and transformed into his ugly form and attack all of them.

"Alright We're going to play a game called dying if you guys are next to a wall you die."

 **Back to Frieza**

Frieza land on Henrietta Ship. Frieza walked up to Henrietta and punched her almost knocking her out. Saito then reliezed he is the real deal. Frieza then wrapped his tail around the Princess's neck and went off board the ship. "Zarbon, Diodoria stop with the massacre I want all these people to witnesses the slow and painful death of there own princess. Frieza then started to punch her in the back. Henrietta screamed in agony.

"Frieza Stop this." said Saito Louise started tearing up. Saito couldn't anything but just watched as the princess was getting torched in front of there eyes. Everyone in the other ships weren't watching because of the horrible scene that was happening.

Henrietta started spating out blood as frieza continued to punch her.

"This is what happens when I don't get what I want you get torcher. It would of been much eaiser if you would of just surrender and make Emperor." Frieza then stopped punching her and placed his hand near her back waist, "Its been fun torchering you and don't worry I will take care of everything while you're." Frieza then shot an energy blast at Henrietta. Everyone shot in shock as they saw the princess die. Frieza then let go of the princess and let her fall to the ground.

Saito started to cry as his hand started to glow again. "Frieza!!" said Saito. A noise was heard from ostland. Jean Colbert noticed something falling. "Hime-sama?!"he said.

Agnes then took out her gun and shot at Frieza. He caught the bullet ball and Agnes looked suprised. "Really you just saw your own princess get torchered and then you decide to shot me with some weak weapon."

Everyone was speechless. Frieza then landed on ostland everyone ran across the other side of the ship. "You know its been fun, I wanted to become Emporer here but the Princess never said yes or no they just shot canons at me. "If you people don't know I have 3 transformations, considering I don't have no need to transform to kill you all but I want to give you hell. Alright now, feast your eyes." Frieza then started to power up as he was starting to glow a bright white color as his armor started to shater untill it did. and pieces of sharp armor flew to people cutting them a bit in the face.

Everyone was scared they didn't care about frieza have 3 transformations they just wanted the nightmare to end. "Such a shame really, it doesnt matter if I become Emperor of this place now I can kill all of you and make this planet a new territory. Frieza then started to scream to finished transforming His legs,arms,body head, height and horns grew. Frieza finshed. "Sorry that took long if you thought I was scary before this form to me makes my first form look gentle like sleeping kitten.

 **Well thats a wrap for this chapter got any comment, question, concerns let me know untill next time.**


End file.
